


El Loto Sagrado

by ShinoTenshi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinoTenshi/pseuds/ShinoTenshi
Summary: Los dioses siempre habían sido estrictos en cuanto a las leyes que escribían, no cualquiera era perdonado por romper alguna de estas y mucho menos un humano de bajo rango, aunque, todo siempre tiene una solución incluso si está no es la más fácil.Esta historia fue inspirada por el cómic "El templo más puro" creado por Kazuki Takahashi Blindshipping, aclaro de una vez que aunque hallan referencias no es ninguna copia
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler & Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Gozaburo/Kaiba Seto, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	El Loto Sagrado

Se movía de un lugar a otro, completamente nervioso de la situación, su hija era lo único mas preciado que tenia y ahora esta sufría el doloroso parto que tanto tiempo estuvo esperando, el sudor bajaba por su frente cubierta en aquella pañoleta desgastada. Se miraba las manos sintiéndose completamente inútil ante la intriga, la partera y sus ayudantes se encontraban peleando contra la mismísima muerte para salvar, aunque fuera, una de las dos vidas.

La pequeña niña de pelo castaño, bajo de la silla y agarro el shenti del adulto, preocupada de como este se había quedado quieto de la nada en medio del pasillo, mientras su hermano menor veía todo con la mano metida en la boca. El adulto reacciono ante este acto y bajo la mirada contemplando los ojos marrón y azul de la chica, tan puros e inocentes, que se sintió estúpido ante la actitud que estaba tomando, como el mayor de la familia debería tener una actitud tranquila para no preocupar a los niños que estaban acompañándolo en ese momento.

Le sonrió avergonzado y la alzo en sus brazos, para sentarse junto al niño de tres años, que se había sacado la manita de la boca, para pedir ser cargado igual que su hermana de siete años, ambos eran hijos de sus antiguos sirvientes, pero en vista que los mismos y su yerno murieron para salvarlos de sus secuestradores, ellos terminaron criandolos como si fueran sus pequeños. El recuerdo le hizo soltar unas lágrimas que rápidamente fueron limpiadas por ambos menores, dejo salir una risotada con tal de eliminar esos momentos de su cabeza.

 **Solomón:** Gracias Téa y Tristán, lamento preocuparos

 **Téa:** Abuelo, ¿porque no podemos entrar para ayudar a Tía?

 **Solomón:** Bueno mi pequeña, no cualquiera puede intervenir en un parto

 **Téa:** Jum _*infla las mejillas*_

 **Solomón:** Pero si quieres puedo pedirle a Madame Lilen que te deje aprender

 **Téa:** Yeiiiiiii

 **Solomón:** Jajajaja

Los sollozos de un niño fueron inmediatamente escuchados por toda la casa y al mismo tiempo se levanto el mayor, no sin antes colocar a la pequeña en el asiento a su lado y salir corriendo hasta la puerta, la abrió de golpe, respirando con dificultad por culpa de los nervios. Frente a él se hallaban cuatro mujeres haciendo diferentes labores, una que empezaba a bañar al recién nacido, otra que se lavaba la sangre de las manos, la tercera se bajaba de encima de su hija, señal de que tuvo que hacer palanca para sacar a la criatura y la cuarta con una cara devastada que tapaba el resto del cuerpo de la mujer.

Eso fue suficiente para que el hombre sintiera un escalofrió helado recorrer toda su espalda, su hija, la luz de su vida, había dado todo de si para que su hijo naciera sano y salvo, para que viviera en su lugar. La pequeña Téa entro unos segundos después, cargando con dificultad a su hermanito, ahora dormido sobre su hombro; le miro en silencio y luego se acerco a la cama donde se hallaba cubierta su tía.

 **Téa:** Tía despierta

 **Tía:**...

 **Téa:** Vamos, no es tan tarde

 **Tía:**...

 **Téa:** Se que estas cansada, pero si te duermes no podrás ver a nuestro primo

 **Tía:**...

 **Téa:** ¿Tía?

 **Tía:**...

 **Téa:** ¿Tía? _*empieza a sollozar*_

 **Tía:**...

 **Téa:** Abuelo, tía no me contesta _*llorando*_

 **Solomón:** Lo siento pequeña, ella...

No podía terminar la frase, un nudo en la garganta se instalo inmediatamente que la niña lo vio con lágrimas en los ojos, pero la verdad ella no necesitaba que dijera más, lo mismo había ocurrido con sus padres hacia no mas de cinco meses, nuevamente ambos perdían seres que amaban. Sentía como otro peso se clavaba a sus espaldas, primero sus padres, luego su tía, si perdía al abuelo ella personalmente tendría que velar por los menores, pero ¿como lo haría?

Por su parte, el anciano tenia su propia lucha interna, ahora debía volverse el pilar de tres pequeños niños, protegerlos y velar para que se convirtieran en grandes personas, no quería verlos sufrir, aunque la vida se empecinara con ellos. La más joven del grupo se acerco al anciano y tocándole el hombro para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, este le miro con los ojos apagados, pero sonriendo con tristeza.

 **Joven 1:** Señor se que es duro, pero su hija me pidió que le dijera el nombre del niño

El hombre sintió un poco de felicidad ante el echo de saber, que oficialmente tenia un nieto, y que este pudo ser nombrado por su madre antes de partir, la segunda más joven le paso el pequeño al peliblanco, para empezar a recoger los instrumentos utilizados y esterilizarlos de inmediato, la pequeña se quedo callada para escuchar con atención el nombre del nuevo miembro e intentando no llorar muy fuerte para no levantar a su hermano.

 **Joven 1:** Heba Yugi, es el nombre que ella eligió

 **Solomón:** Gracias

**_*****_ **

Tenía el ceño fruncido, estaba claramente molestó de la actitud de todos esos niños, siempre dejando de lado a la pequeña castaña y de vez en cuando a su hermano por culpa de su piel, no quería ni imaginar que clase de personas tan repugnantes se volverían al crecer, es decir, se habían ido de su país natal por el racismo hacia los negros, después de todo su yerno y uno de sus criados tenían esa pigmentación, pero aún así él siempre los vio como joyas únicas ante sus ojos. ¿Qué importaba que no se vieran igual a los demás? lo que siempre debería importar era su corazón, aun que pareciera que solo a él le importaba.

Suspiro molesto y agarro a ambos niños de las manos llevándoselos nuevamente a casa, se repetía varias veces que haberlos dejado ir a jugar a la plaza del mercado había sido una pésima decisión, odiaba verlos llorar por los comentarios crueles de los de su edad y las palabras mordaces de los adultos, ellos no tenían la culpa de ser mas blancos, incluso el pequeño Tristán que era unos tonos mas moreno que su hermana era discriminado. Entro a la casa molesto, con los dientes chirreando y la mirada llena de ira reprimida, que se fue suavizando al escuchar una risa alegre acercarse a los tres, el pequeño Heba Yugi gateaba tan rápido como sus manitas y pies se lo permitían.

Los tres le veían divertidos al darse cuenta que no tenia puesta ninguna prenda que le cubriera, ademas de estar mojado y eso sin contar al adolescente rubio, que recién aparecía por el pasillo con un paño en la mano, la ropa del niño en la otra y lo buscaba por todas partes preocupado; la escena era simplemente muy cómica como para pasarla por alto, todos estallaron en carcajadas escandalosas al imaginarse al joven de 12 años batallando con el bebé para tenerlo limpio, y ahora estaba sucio por estar gateando en todo el piso de la casa.

 **Solomón:** Esta aquí Jonouchi

 **Jonouchi:** Me lleva, Yu ven aquí

El rubio agarro al niño de las axilas y le veía molesto, mientras este solo se reía de una forma demasiado inocente para su bien, no pudo mantener el cejo fruncido por mucho tiempo, cuando él también comenzó a reírse por lo sucio que estaba otra vez el pequeño, era ridículo, pero divertido ver como lograba sacarle canas solo escapando de la cubeta de madera. Nuevamente logro bañarlo y vestirle, aunque este fruncía el cejo molesto por el segundo baño, cara que cambio al sentir como el rubio hacia pequeños bocinazos en su pancita causándole cosquillas y haciéndolo reír. El mayor amaba mucho cuidar del pequeño, siempre velo por la salud de su hermana y como esta ya estaba aprendiendo nuevos oficios con su maestro no tenia a nadie mas, hasta aquella tarde que conoció al pequeño Heba; recuerdo que guardaba con gran cariño.

La puerta volvió ah abrirse, pero de manera lenta y pausada, tras ella aparecía una chica morena, con cabello café, ojos marrón oscuros igual a los de su hermano, una ropa sucia por el trabajo y una mueca de terror. Todos le miraban preocupados, incluso el bebé había dejado de reír como si pudiera sentir sus emociones, esta solo entro cerrando la puerta tras de si y dejándose caer al piso, mientras enterraba su cara entre las piernas y brazos llorando. El rubio le paso al anciano el bebé, para atender de inmediato a su hermana, este sostuvo a como pudo a Yugi sin soltar la mano del moreno menor y con la mirada heterocromática de la niña sobre él, pero la morena no paro de llorar hasta después de unas horas; finalmente se calmo, respiro profundo y dijo algo que dejo helados a todos, menos a Tristán y Yugi, al ser demasiado jóvenes para entenderlo.

 **Serenity:** Hace unas hora, mientras explorábamos los terrenos sagrados, como el sacerdote nos lo pidió, una luz cegadora ilumino una de las paredes y una nueva ley escrita por los dioses apareció. Como no sabemos leer fuimos rápido con el sacerdote, pero...

 **Jonouchi:** ¿Sere?

 **Serenity:** _*Sollozo*_ La ley dicta que cualquiera que se parezca al faraón y este no haga algo para evitarlo, deberá morir

Todos guardaron silencio de inmediato y dirigieron sus miradas al pequeño, apenas si tenia un año de nacido, finalmente su cabello era visible, pero este contaba con una particularidad, en vez de tener un único color como cualquier persona, poseía tres, tenia forma de estrella y para desgracia suya era idéntico al primogénito del faraón, quien por ley seria el siguiente una vez llegara a su edad adulta. En pocas palabra, si un guardia real se daba cuenta de su existencia podría arrestarlos y matarlo, solo por que así lo dictaba la ley divina.

Su nacimiento era una bendición para la familia que el anciano se había creado, pero ahora, con esa ley tan cruel que los mismísimos Dioses habían hecho, sentía que su mundo comenzaba a hundirse bajo sus pies, el pequeño Heba estaba prohibido en ese lugar, ¿por que esos seres querían quitarle lo único que le quedaba de su hija? ¿por que a donde fuera debía pelear para vivir?¿por que el destino era tan cruel, que no podía darle una buena racha?¿que había echo él para que el pequeño tuviera que pagar en su lugar? Estas y mas preguntas lo golpeaban una tras otra, sus piernas no podían mas, termino por caer de rodillas al piso, mientras Téa y Tristán sujetaban justo a tiempo al bebé para que este no se lastimara, el anciano sin querer lo había soltado en su caída y de no ser por los pequeños seguramente se hubiera lastimado de manera grave.

Los ojos del anciano se llenaron de lágrimas que no podía retener, los sollozos fueron de inmediato audibles por todos, el pequeño tricolor comenzaba a llorar por igual, como si pudiera sentir el dolor del mayor. La castaña trataba de calmarlo acunándolo entre sus brazos como hacia aveces con su hermano, Tristán abrazaba a como podía al anciano tratando de entender que significaba _"morir"_ y Jonouchi sujetaba con fuerza el cuerpo hecho ovillo de su hermana, que nuevamente volvía a llorar por lo que podría pasarle al pequeño.

Nada podía calmar el dolor de todos los presente, hablar solo haría mas difícil la situación en la que estaban, ese día no podía empeorar mas a los ojos de ninguno. Solo un año, eso era todo lo que se había necesitado para que cada uno se sintieran parte de la familia, para que la felicidad de uno fuera la felicidad de los otros, para que el dolor y la tristeza de cualquiera se volviera parte del resto, para que la unión y el sacrificio por los demás, se viera reflejado en sus acciones cada día que pasaba. No necesitaban estar unidos por la sangre o por la piel para ser una familia, solo un lazo de amor muy fuerte que les hiciera protegerse de todo aquello que los intentara lastimar, y esta era otra prueba que debían pasar.


End file.
